


strawberries & cigarettes

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: cp：profit（朴俊英） x birdring（金智赫）分级:nc-17attention:Mafia paro的第二篇，和之前那篇背景一样





	strawberries & cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> 没有三观，没有考究，没有逻辑，一切为了装逼耍帅谈恋爱。描写稀烂，文笔不精，三害皆有，四体不勤，五谷不分，六亲不认，全文只为了七情六欲。副cp薛定谔，只有p鸟永流传，全是私设和ooc。角色黑化有。ooc属于我，bug和蛇精病属于我，荣耀和牛逼属于小飞机。

1

晋州相比起釜山首尔，算是个相当平凡的城市，一如朴俊英的童年。朴俊英在遇上洪在熙那帮人之前人生算是平凡，甚至不会打架。平凡的晋州麻杆在釜山港的一次旅行让他觉醒了不得了的潜能。被老妈委任去便利店买东西的初中生卷入街头帮派的互殴，然后他看心情选了一边加入，再然后打爆了一个人的头，物理上的客观形容。

上帝会给自己中意的人铺好命运的道路，朴俊英之后转学来了釜山，然后在学校里再一次遇到了洪在熙，理所应当地一见如故一拍即合，仗着爹妈都不在身边天高皇帝远，朴俊英正式加入了洪在熙刚正经组建不久的釜山帮派。朴俊英的爹妈在遥远地担忧自己骨瘦如柴的儿子会不会在人生地不熟的地方被欺负，殊不知他已经能掰断体重是自己两倍的成年人的脖子了。当时已经给自己取了个代号Gesture的洪在熙建议朴俊英也给自己弄一个，“这样比较cool”朴俊英在脑海里搜刮着那么几个仅存的英语单词，选了个“profit”。

“我只为了自己和组织的利益干活。”中二少年憋了个听着很装逼的理由。然而这句话成了日后伦敦喷火战斗机家训的一大核心理念。这个队伍在经过轰轰烈烈连血带肉的几轮动荡之后核心成员仅存一半，但是“惟利是图”的本性贯穿始终。除了对家族的忠诚，这群鬣狗只对金钱永远诚实。

 

洪在熙对拖了个“无辜”羔羊下水也没什么愧疚，未来的教父眼光毒辣，这个看着乖巧瘦弱的男孩也的确成长成了屠戮机器。Profit可怕的战斗天赋和学习能力在一次次斗殴里被激发进化，人们一开始会因为他骨瘦如柴的胳膊以及兔子一样清纯可爱的脸放松警惕，甚至开口嘲讽，而轻视他的人无一惨遭毒打，敢调戏的人往往死的更惨点。

釜山帮兴兴向荣，这个类似雇佣兵团的帮派并未满足于安定的鸠巢，很快就利用釜山港往首都进发。此事朴俊英的家人也知道了自家居然已经干了这么一番“大事”，居然也心很大的接受了。这让本以为要被狠批一顿的profit喜出望外洋洋得意。

“都怪哥！”如今代号profit已经成为破坏者的代名词，朴俊英半真半假地抱怨，“我原来可是个无辜羔羊三好学生。”

“就你那成绩三好个屁。”Gesture吐槽弟弟十年如一日，“就你那第一次干架就拿刀砍掉人头还面不改色的德行。你应该庆幸我把你带到这来。”

“也是～”profit抓了下厚实的刘海，“谁让我天生就适合干这个。”

王者之路并未停滞，在经历一番历练之后釜山狼狗撕裂了首尔原本安定的势力划分。传统老帮派被挫败，甚至第一大帮也两次在交火里面对这群不要命的毛犊败下阵来，警方震惊于这群疯子的异军突起和狡猾凶狠，而暂时失去重要核心Birdring的Kongdoo被恶狠狠地咬下一口。至此未来震慑世界的伦敦喷火战斗机的最主要两股力量在此相遇。但是还有两个关键拼图尚未到位。  
釜山帮在挫败了众多豪强之后隐隐有成为第一强势力量的势头。奈何好景不长，警方终于下了狠手要打击这群黑恶势力了。而大多强势黑帮都选择了转移势力，就算损失一部分甚至大部分的力量也比被一锅端为条子加政绩好。根基尚弱的釜山帮就陷入了微妙的局面，这群年轻人显然没有那么充足的把握能杀去海外再突出重围，虽然朴俊英并不惧怕这么做。此时，他们接到了一个“委托”：去美国绑架金智赫。  
他们拿到了目标的信息，里头当然包括照片和行迹规律。北美教父Seagull的教子，被德克萨斯的燃烧蓝火团团保护，带个黑框眼镜的高中生。看起来这是一票又大又险的单子，仔细琢磨似乎总有些蹊跷，委托人保密而酬劳丰厚，但是对苦于纠结如何建立起海外渠道的釜山帮来说，这显然是个优秀的打开名气甚至确立地位的契机。这算是王者之路上又一个风险投资，而风险越大收益越大。Gesture思索利弊到做出决策没有花多少时间，精锐倾巢出动，而为了隐蔽精准，负责执行核心行动的人只有一个，也只能有一个——自然是Profit。

朴俊英对于这种极具挑战的任务乐在其中，伟大的杀手热衷于在刀尖上跳舞。他在拥有绝妙技术的同时也被天赐了无与伦比的直觉，而这直觉告诉他现在这个行动过于顺利了——仿佛在请君入瓮。单就这个任务应有的危险度而言，执行过程上遇到的阻拦也未免太小打小闹了些。同时直感也告诉他，大胆前进会遇到好事。  
他撂倒了最后几个人来到目标所在的房间。按照资料推测这个时间点那个倒霉的教子应该会在这安安静静地念书。破开门之后果然有个人拿了本书窝在沙发里头。  
？不愧是大教父的教子，外头动静也不小居然不动如山。  
正当朴俊英琢磨要怎么开口喊这小子安分过来的时候，窝在沙发里的人把书一丢站了起来，没开口只指了指天花板角落的摄像头。反应过来的Closer连忙打掉然后枪口转向任务对象：“你也太有余裕了吧，居然还这么好心。”

金智赫当指向自己的枪口不存在一样淡定地走了过来：“你们这一看就是来绑架的。”closer忽觉手上一空，一看手上的左轮已经瞬间易主，大喊快上。不料眼前人往墙角的盆栽里忽的打了一枪。

“我都怀疑你们这一路过来有没处理干净。”金智赫比郑元植想的还娇小不少，作为一个要被绑架的人，他这表现也过分淡定，甚至是积极配合了，这个史上最好搞定的绑架对象面无表情地催促道，“好了快走吧。”

“我雇你们来的钱可不能浪费在时间上。”

进展方向和速度都有点超乎想象，郑元植戳了戳从进房开始就一声不吭的ACE，“俊英啊这怎么回事啊……”一转头又被吓了一跳，“你脸怎么这么红！”这一惊一乍吸引了已经走了一段距离的金智赫回头，平静的脸露出了一丝疑惑。  
“我一换个地方就空气过敏脸红这个是正常现象！”朴俊英这欲盖弥彰的解释居然也让伙伴们相信了，毕竟自家王牌的过敏体质帮里周知。Profit迈开长腿跟上金智赫，声音对比前面那一嗓子显得很虚弱，“你真的叫金智赫吗？”

金智赫没有带照片上的黑框眼镜，他俩身高的差距让金智赫不得不抬起头来回答：“是的。”想了想又露出一个以示友好的微笑，“如果你想叫我Birdring也行。”

韩国黑道无人不知这个代号，KONGDOO的王牌，和KD的创始者Rascal金东俊齐辉的最强核心，却在上次釜山与首尔帮派们的交火中缺席，事实上Birdring的失踪已经有了一段时间，而他们也的确是瞄准了这个空档。郑元植的大脑飞快地分析当下的情况，瞟了一眼现在耳尖都血红的朴俊英：“俊英啊你这过敏也太严重了吧。”

王牌先生没有回答，他光是克制自己内心陡升的心率和不住往边上人瞟的眼神就花去大量精力了。

没错，朴俊英，对金智赫一见钟情了。

2

“那个资料根本不准啊！”  
就是！真人好看多了！

“你也太淡定了吧……”  
还蛮冷淡的，这种款叫什么来着，冰山美人吗？

“原来KD的王牌就是你……比想象的小、对不起我什么都没说！”  
啊瞪人的样子也漂亮，眼睛好大，睫毛好长，还得抬头瞪元植的话他看我也得这个角度吧。

“俊英你倒是出个声帮忙啊！”  
没空，我忙着看守任务对象！

现在已经安全起航的一群人有了闲心来探讨。而讨论的中心明显是这个任务对象，或者说现在要尊称一声雇主的“高中生”。“任务对象”不是什么书呆子高中生，更不是手无缚鸡之力的柔弱金丝雀，是个手上人头大概比现场人加起来还多的刽子手。和手上累累战绩形成对比的是娇小的个头和漂亮的脸蛋。这让人容易放下警惕的虚实外貌倒是和PROFIT异曲同工。而同样具有清纯无辜脸庞的朴俊英现在已经放弃克制自己瞟向金智赫的眼睛，直接眼神驻扎在这个他早就久闻大名却无机会交手的杀手身上。后者或许是习惯了被注视，也可能是对雇员特别慷慨，倒也心大地不在意被打量，反倒是听到CLOSER提及自己的身高而瞬间炸了一下毛，然后归为平静而微妙的瞪视。

“原来是你自己雇人来绑架你自己？为什么？”看不下去的Gesture在视频通话的另一端开口询问。  
这个比较严肃要紧的问题让朴俊英从奇思妙想里暂时清醒。金智赫，现在或许直接叫Birdring更合适，收回了因为被提到体型而显露杀意的眼神。他恢复那副对他人都兴趣乏乏的神态回答道：“你们在上次和东俊哥他们的冲突里没见到我吧。”  
金东俊，也就是KD的首领Rascal，之前的交战里最重要的右臂双子星Birdring的消失使得这个老牌豪强实力大减，但是釜山人还是挨了这狡猾的捣蛋鬼以及那个了解甚少的白大褂好几下。  
“其实也没什么。”BIRDRING转开眼，对上了一双扎在自己这的兔子眼，“就是被溺爱的孩子到了叛逆期罢了。”

在座的都是聪明人，点到为止也就不会再深入追问。拿钱办事，不沾荤腥，这是服务优秀销售体验俱佳的雇员的优良品质。当然他们也没想到日后会结成家族一般紧密、甚至有些部分更深入更密不可分的羁绊，而到那时此刻的疑问也没那么重要了。此是后话。

 

Profit的大（厚）心（脸）脏（皮）在这种时候也开始发挥作用，即便现在和Birdring四目交汇也可以装着冷静的表象，排除还在充血的耳朵。Birdring打量着面前这个麻杆一样骨瘦如柴的少年。虽然看起来不堪一击，但是他知道这人就是那片挫败首尔圈的野火的杀手锏。他也有点奇怪为什么这人脸会红成这样，德克萨斯的空气质量还不错啊。不过脸红肿一片也依然能看出的清秀五官，少年清脆又充满活力的嗓音给他留下了一个不错的印象。爱美之心嘛人皆有之。

金智赫看着朴俊英厚实锅盖刘海下浓密睫毛修饰的椭圆眼睛，以及张口说话就隐隐露出的兔牙，感慨要是没过敏那大概能更好看点。好像还长得像个谁，但是一时间也想不起来了。

 

  
娃娃脸杀手在和王牌先生谈恋爱后随后提起：现在想想，要你比我早出名，我这个外号应该这个称呼更适合你吧。而依然端的一副少年嗓音的ACE比起什么外号显然更在意臂弯里的鸟儿，亲了一口小个子对象毛茸茸的头顶说道：“管他适不适合，我只知道反正智赫和我最适合。”  
心动这种事大概没什么缘由，一见钟情这更低概率的事件就更不讲道理。这种天赐的福分，好好珍惜就是了。

3

金智赫其人，生于商贾之家，满月抓阄小娃娃抓了个把玩具枪还够了把玩具刀，金妈妈还纠结了把这算命算出个带血光的轻薄四柱八字，想当个厨师倒是没准是个好选项。作为幺儿从小也娇生惯养，童年也算乖巧听话，只是看着无甚大志，对什么厨艺也提不起兴致，虽和那抓阄结果似乎相差甚远，家里人也乐得他安生当个富贵闲人。奈何始料未及这家族里最听话的漂亮宝贝在他们眼皮下折腾了最叛逆的事。15岁从北美教父那许得的名号“birdring”，算是正式把少年这不过20余年的人生劈成了两半，前段是衣食无忧温柔乡的天真浪漫，后半是刀口舔血的残忍无情。

因那带血光的八字家里希望小少爷学些防身术，又不希望他走去警界。金智赫12岁那年成了柳济鸿的徒弟，当时已经是未来的国际刑警部长大人已经是警界新星，来世交家教小少爷些防身格斗，顺便把自己工作见闻吹个牛说个书给小朋友听，纯当思想道德教育课。看着柔柔弱弱的小朋友进步极快，让柳济鸿心痒痒，可记着长辈那欲言又止的脸也没敢建议小朋友加入自己麾下。怎料这看着乖乖巧巧点头鼓掌的小朋友自动过滤了大多数光伟正的思想内容，就留下了怎么揍人和防止被揍的方法论，甚至萌生了对刀光剑影刺激生活的向往，只不过不带正义理想的那种。

小朋友就平安无事也胸无大志地进了初中，在学校里遇到了同样姓金名炳善的未来国际刑警王牌。比同龄人还娇小的让人误以为金智赫是个好欺负的主，结果开学一周后把人堵墙角索要保护费的蠢蛋们就被这个小个子揍了一顿。金智赫聪明着，下手都往衣服能藏又能让人疼痛失去战斗力的地方干，大获全胜之后也懒得告状，倒是和金炳善炫耀了一下自己的战绩。后者皱着眉头担忧，金智赫拍了拍友人修长但是也没啥肌肉的胳膊心领好意。

一群三流子被教育了一顿安生了一段，内心不服的又喊了一批二五仔要堵人。金智赫干翻了大半，惊恐又恼羞成怒的混混意图偷袭，结果被不知哪里飞来的小石子打了个头晕。金智赫还没反应过来，剩下的一两个人就给揍倒了。

金东俊其实围观一段时间了，按照他脾气对于这种校园欺凌从来没什么助人为乐的爱好，不过他没想到这小个子居然撂倒了一大堆人，长得还挺可爱。行吧长得可爱可能才是重点。

之后他加入了这个给自己取名rascal的学长组建的组织，叫组织大概是为了更装逼点，实际上就是个街头帮派，只是之后这群不知道怕的熊孩子（里头还好几个是富家子弟）居然真把这本来小打小闹的玩意倒腾的像模像样。Kongdoo的老大看中小伙子的杀伤力，收编之后也没吝啬重用。金智赫倒是小心掩盖自己的身份和外形信息。老大退隐当甩手掌柜之后，脸上还带着点稚气的高中生金东俊，就成了这个传统老牌黑社会史上最年轻的首领。而KD也在不断壮大。最大也是最意外的收获就是接收了几个从中国回来的怪胎。其中那个把医学知识都用来谋财害命的Bdosin为这个组织带来的最深远的影响。你问没人对这毛头小子当老大有意见？当然有，只不过带着意见去见上帝控诉了。

而就在金东俊刚站稳脚跟的时候，金智赫被忍无可忍的家里人逮了。被抓回家的时候他刚揍扁了一个对他语言轻慢的二五仔，手上还沾着别人的血就被提溜回家。过了没多久就被丢去美国“留学”。  
然而上帝这边关了门那边就会开个通天天窗。  
金智赫遇到了Brandon Larned，地下世界应该对他的另一个称呼更熟悉，Seagull。这个胖乎乎的微笑金发大个看起来不过是个会在万圣节给上门的小朋友的南瓜灯里放上几个巧克力的好青年，却掌握了北美黑势力的龙头。达拉斯的教父面对莽撞闯来的东方小孩奇妙地变成真的慈祥长辈。不仅收为教子，还送了个象征其地位身份的戒指。而BIRDRING这个名字就因为少年的濡慕和教父的赠礼产生了。

但是终究美利坚的土壤无法让注定翱翔的鸟驻根，听闻被野路子的地方帮派干了一顿，BIRDRING更是归心似箭。Larned先生自然不希望自己的教子就这么跑离自己的“怀抱”，纵然Birdring明着暗着甚至誓言自己永远是教父的孩子，依然被慈祥地哄回笼子里。

 

  
终于，趁着伟大的教父始料未及被另一个熊孩子糟糕的物理成绩和飞至沓来的退学通知书折腾得焦头烂额时，给关在里的金丝雀离经叛道的小脑袋钻摩出了个大主意。

这就是金智赫促成自己和朴俊英在美国初见的前情。  
4

美利坚到大韩民国的飞行时间是十三小时。一群似敌似友的黑道分子在万丈高空里被安置在铁鸟内，在这空间内时间流逝说快也慢。郑元植强打精神抵抗困意，往边上一看发现BIRDRING和PROFIT这俩大佛居然都睡了过去。内心感慨是不是打人特厉害的心也特别大。不过他也乐得清闲。过了几小时估摸快落地了，郑元植打算把俩睡神叫起来，手还没碰到，两个人就同时睁开了眼。  
“到了吗？”  
“应该还有一小时”  
“那我再睡半小时”  
“我也……”

听着这流畅的对话，closer无语心想你俩啥时候这么熟了。

打人特厉害的人果然也特别可怕。

下飞机之后看到的是KD的核心成员们，以及釜山的兄弟们，这接机排场也挺大。Fissure第一个迎了上来给了许久未见的小朋友一个拥抱，附在耳边低声道：“这时候你那群老朋友正打算干大事，你还偏偏急着回来撞枪口。”  
Birdring毫不在意回道：“哥，我还不是回来帮你们出去的。”“呀你这死小鬼！”

Rascal上前揉了一把Birdring的头，然后向Gesture伸出了手：“辛苦啦，有个败家子麻烦你们了。”洪在熙报以微笑回握：“如果不想支付钱，也有别的方式付账哦。”

金东俊挑了一下丹凤眼，他当然知道这群旅祸接受这委托的根本目的，在知道金智赫雇佣人来运输自己之后，他们就把相关的可能性对策都考虑了一遍。

也包括金智赫这个选择的意图。

 

因为达拉斯的“保护”他们和王牌的接触不得不屏蔽掉带有侵略性意味的信息。Birdring在海鸥先生的眼皮底下搞出这么大阵仗而现在毫发无伤地抵达韩国，约莫也是那位先生最后默许放了行。教父面对教子总是存了那点慈眉善目的纵容。但是不代表他们去美国是个好选择。若是向东跨越太平洋抵达美利坚，那势必成为和蔼可亲的拉尼德先生麾下干将，同样也只能成为其手上的武器。而这当然不是这群狼子野心的年轻人的期望。

 

那就只能换一个路数。幸而他们搭上了另一条线，这线路向西而行，跨越欧亚大陆去往英伦三岛，人生地不熟的日不落遗志所在。而陌生也意味着机遇。绵延大陆和英吉利海峡隔开了不列颠的东方，一望无际的大西洋成了西面的天然屏障。  
要是真的去的话，那整合釜山帮当然是最好的选择。但是金东俊还没天真到认为这群鬣狗会拱手让出打出的天下和地位，丢掉自己的名号。他握手的力气大了些：“下周日，釜山港见？”  
洪在熙满意这聪明人的爽快。

5

到再次见面的时候，profit的过敏刚刚好。Woohyal不解地看小年轻在那倒腾自己怎么看都没区别的铁壁刘海：“你又不是去相亲约会，还打扮一下啊？”  
朴俊英用圆滚滚的眼睛蔑视了兄长，他还真琢磨半天怎么打扮装逼挑了半天西装，奈何他那稚气未退还带了婴儿肥的脸和正装西服也过于违和了。最后扒拉了一套潮牌休闲装，还有点忐忑万一那人穿了西装不是自己很尴尬。  
结果到场发现那人比自己还随意，直接穿了白t牛仔裤套了个运动外套。穿的像是在公园遛弯到一半被拐来的普通初中生的Birdring在一群正经装扮的人里显得分外醒目，同理又高又杆的朴俊英。Birdring看着已经痊愈的Profit感慨果然没红肿好看多了，顺便想起来原来是像自己八百年前喜欢的一个小女爱豆。不过还是别告诉人家了……  
然后俩穿的最不正经的人被安排要打一架来决定今天正经事。

一群人打群架搞个两败俱伤，太得不偿失了。Rascal和Gesture合计了下统一了意见，派出自家的王牌1V1。俩到场了才知道今天就自己要干活的未成年只得奉令斗殴。

两台最强的战斗机器终于迎来了迟到了的第一次也是最后一次兵戎相见。  
两个人的战斗风格出乎意料的相似，凶狠，嚣张，不要命，却又带着诡异的变化和永远自持的冷静。枪支弹药用磬后就开始了冷兵器搏斗，两人都极爱也极擅长钢丝上舞芭蕾，你攻我守你退我进过了百招居然只给彼此留下了点皮肉伤。时间已经飞逝了许多，两位王牌依然保持着高度的集中力浑然不觉，视周遭人的惊讶和满地狼藉为无物。

朴俊英轻喘着气，他体力已经消耗了大半，身体的疲惫没有影响这个杀神的心情，他甚至因为小腹刚被划过的伤口传来的刺痛而更加兴奋。他看着对面同样在喘气却冷淡表现碎裂、露出微笑的金智赫，脸上也不自觉早带着笑意。  
那点因为外表而产生的旖思已经被更汹涌的感情冲散，朴俊英惊讶，兴奋，狂喜，高亢的心率和无法言表的快乐让他战栗。

神啊，我眼前的对手是您赐给我巨大惊喜。他们在刀光剑影中同调了呼吸，交织了灵魂，明明是战斗的双方，却神奇地心灵互通了——他们了解了彼此每一个细微动作的含义，甚至能预测对方下一步的动作，假动作的虚幌都渐渐失效，只留下了棋逢对手的快感和震颤。   
他震撼于这份共鸣，全身的细胞都在呼唤着他命定的另一半。他也相信对方同样为此感动。这是独一无二的灵魂伴侣，在茫茫人海中可遇不可求的殊世珍宝——而那个人就在眼前。这份感动让朴俊英丢下了武器，使用道具已经是在侮辱这场互通心意的表演。他满足地看金智赫同时也丢下了匕首。只有肉体最直接的碰撞才是最好的结束方式。  
少年人的爱恋带着莽撞带着懵懂，而朴俊英和金智赫的炙热而离经叛道，朴俊英渴望亲吻和拥抱命中注定，也热衷于生死边缘调情的探戈——我的爱情理应终结生命在我怀里。  
当然辍学少年没有这么文艺的细胞，他只是本能地知道和Birdring打架真他妈爽啊。

 

他们开始了简单粗暴的格斗，双方体力都流失得差不多了。Birdring先露出了一丝破绽，Profit当然没有放过，一把钳住其细瘦的手腕打算给这场灵肉交流画上句号。而他娇小的对手并不打算就此结束，猛地扭过身子不顾肩膀脱臼的危险往朴俊英身上撞去，鬼使神差地朴俊英放开了钳制的手改抓住金智赫的腰，在两个人都失去重心的半空中转了个身，另一只手把住金智赫的脑袋。两个人就着这姿势摔到了地上。

然后眼对眼、脸对脸、嘴对嘴地、摔倒了地上。

两个体能消耗过度的战斗狂因为这突如其来的吻——接触——而彻底大脑当机。而两边的人也因为这场世纪大战突然以这种方式戛然而止而呆愣在场。终于，PROFIT在双方要憋断气之前结束享用这个意外的吻，他猛得弹了起来又因为用力过猛一屁股坐回去地板。而BIRDRING还没缓过神来，也可能是放弃了治疗。

此时Woohyal蹦了出来大喊“Profit先起来的，算我们赢了！”随后人群爆发一阵熙熙攘攘。但是这对于两个筋疲力尽的人来说已经不重要了，枯竭的体能和骤然放下的注意力让朴俊英和金智赫只想大口喘气。同时一句话在两人脑子里回荡——

我初吻就这么没了啊！

 

6

之后的一段时间就是双方的整合，笑面虎首领你来我往，手下的干部们摩拳擦掌，而双方的王牌先生——现在是一家的王牌x2了，还沉浸在那个吻的余韵里。  
说实话那个吻作为初吻有些过于血腥暴力，重力作用让俩人的牙隔着嘴唇磕到了一块以至于嘴巴都破了一块皮。现在触碰伤口都还会带来一点刺痛，这份痛觉提醒着朴俊英那场搏斗燃烧过的能量和激情，以及在那天之后自己就没见到面的金智赫。  
但是嘴巴好软啊，磕破皮肤掺出的那点血液触碰到舌尖的滋味也格外甘甜。朴俊英第一百零一次抚摸破皮的嘴巴回味那个亲吻。  
少年人动心一生最心动，何况这还是一见钟情的初恋。对恋爱毫无经验和概念的朴俊英少年得到了上天突然降临的礼物，他只得用这段冷静期去确认自己的感情。而初见的那点朦胧情愫在感受过那份天命的羁绊和灵魂碰撞之后，升华成难以言表的思念、爱慕、甚至是烦恼。这种隔而不见的平静过于折磨了。天知道他多想冲到金智赫面前去表白，去呐喊自己的爱。而他又在惶恐了，若是真的站在人面前，怕是自己又要无措地哑口无言。

少年俊英之烦恼没有持续太久。两边人终于达成了协议，洪在熙成为了新生的帮派的首领，而人事安排也在睿智的兄长带领下有条不紊地铺开了。却也有人不愿意服从于新的首领而决定留在韩国，其中又有多少摩擦和利益纠葛。Profit对此兴趣乏乏，在他看来只是要一起干架的人变多了而已。当然很快他就满意地意识到这些和自己关系大了去——他和金智赫，理所应当地成了指定的最强杀手锏组合。

再见面的时候依然周遭有一堆人，有的忙着干活，比如新加入的怎么看都不适合混这道的老实人Nus；有的人忙着看热闹，比如实际上是老大哥却没个正经样的暴力医生Bdosin。崔承泰戳了戳一言不发却耳根通红的金智赫，调侃道：“亲家来迎亲咯。”得到了一个恼羞成怒的白眼和周围人努力憋着但还是泄露出来的闷笑。  
“要怎么称呼啊……profit xi 还是朴俊英xi还是叫什么……”  
朴俊英灵敏的耳朵没放过这小小声的嘟囔，马上解决了金智赫的烦恼：“俊英！叫我俊英就行了。”直接跨越敬语的称谓要求招来了新一轮的起哄，朴俊英丝毫不介意旁人的调侃，他现在只觉得褪下冷淡面孔而脸红到发热气的金智赫是另一种可爱了。被一群人盯着羞到恨不得一头钻地的娃娃脸杀手抓了抓头发眼神游移：“我是想问你生日啦……我记得是我们是同年的。”（注1）  
“我们”这词从来没听着这么顺耳过。  
“我11月19的。”金智赫眼神一亮：“我5月的，那我可就比你大了！”

凎，更可爱了！

洪在熙哪里看不出这自家小弟这汹涌的内心活动，这俩小孩要是交好对俩边的融合百利无一害，当时辽是他也没想到这俩日后的交好真会往那个方向发展。首领大手一挥把俩安排到一块去“斩奸除恶”“维护和平”，朴俊英心领神会并且把这发展成了约会。  
他俩幸福地发现，果然和对方一起事半功倍，呼吸之间不需言语就能打出精妙的配合，犹如他们已经搭档了千百年一样。金智赫又一次和朴俊英同时转身，一个折断人脖子一个踹断了脊柱。这种牵引力过于离奇，到了玄妙的地步，到了他们都讶异于这种默契居然真实存在。对于两个人各自而言，这些行为只是在遵从他们的个人想法，却像配合联系了亿万次一样天衣无缝地吻合起来。

这份共鸣让两个天才之间存在的那点尴尬彻底烟消云散。他们用超过所有人想象的速度完成了扫除，交换了一个眼神，拔腿就跑，把身后呼喊追赶的人群远远甩开。他们像呼啸的风一样把青春的味道扫荡过了大街，路过的行人给予侧目惊呼甚至会心一笑，把两个天才刽子手当成打闹的普通学生。

他们溜到了宏大，两个人进KTV包了个包厢疯了一下午，俩都脱离流行潮流，与其说在K歌不如说在认歌，哇哇大叫怪态全出。就像每个纯粹天真的年轻人一样，不吝啬笑声不吝啬鼓掌也不介意放下矜持。他们交谈，欢笑，刷着后面不知道有几个零的卡乱买了一堆食物，不顺心的咬一口就丢掉，挥霍着阳光。然后更加满足地发现两人交谈起来更加一见如故，所有事都在为他俩的惺惺相惜铺垫。

“智赫啊，我和你在一起，就是天下无敌啦！”朴俊英握着金智赫的手笑得比天边的火烧云还灿烂。金智赫看着他，他点点头，脸上的笑意也从未减弱。

年轻人的轻狂总是会被世界轻易原谅。

 

\--  
韩国是要看年龄来定敬语和称谓的

7

到了英国之后，熬过了一开始的艰难时期站稳脚跟了，他们才想起来是不是得给组织取个新名字。一群英语半吊子还不利索的小年轻就开始翻书上网，有的还溜进大英博物馆看能不能沾染点人杰地灵的气息。最后在一群黑道分子逛了皇家空军博物馆之后，由被捡回来还没个把月就上任二把手的Fury提议了最终方案——SPITFIRE。刚从战斗机上装逼下来的黑帮们达成了共识，这个日后响彻世界的暴力机器名字就此诞生。其杀伤力和同名战斗机当年撕裂德军机群翱翔天际一样，作为武器被世界铭记而警惕。  
对于新来就被提拔到二把手的空降兵金俊浩同学，两位只负责打架的战斗核心并没有什么异议。队里的老大哥bdosin最为欢迎，因为他当甩手掌柜的对象又多了一个。而看万事都带了点意味深长的昌根拍了拍洪在熙的肩膀，最后选择了笑而不语。  
Fury的加入让战斗机的引擎更为强力，凭借高效率著称的优质服务和不挑口味的接客精神，伦敦喷火战斗机的杀人放火业务在英国红红火火地开展着。这群外来客目的清晰：他们对权利没什么欲望，也知道自己也强求不到什么便宜。与其给那群政客老滑头玩死，不如当好没心没肺只顾自己的尖刀。  
他们很快就盘踞下了伦敦的军火生意，在一笔一锤定音的生意之后，洪在熙带领小弟们大大方方去售楼处买下了一栋庄园，带着还热乎的钥匙，一群毛头小子包下一间酒吧来了个不醉不归。

朴俊英没想到金智赫会喝这么多，喝趴了三波人之后自己可爱的搭档已经醉成烂泥，脸上的红晕在暖黄的灯光下显得更艳丽。金智赫口齿不清地要求自己喊哥，又蹂躏着自己的脸。智赫啊你这要我怎么喊哦。朴俊英享受着这甜蜜的烦恼，双手环抱着暗恋对象的腰顺便摸两把大腿臀部揩油。两个人引以为傲的心有灵犀大概因为酒精作用也失灵了，金智赫认为朴俊英是在消极抵抗，无视自己的要求，凑得更近了。朴俊英鼻腔被草莓的甜味和酒精的苦味充溢，他盯着近在咫尺金智赫颤抖的睫毛，自己的心率也节节攀升。他依依不舍地空出一只手，抬起来把在自己脸上作乱的鸟爪子温柔地掰了下来。  
“智赫想听我说什么啊。”

金智赫可能真的醉糊涂了，他歪歪头，一副忘记自己刚才闹腾原因的迷茫样子：“我要俊英说什么呢……”很快放弃思考，软绵绵地蹭了蹭对方的脑袋靠上了肩膀。

朴俊英在金智赫面前，过头的孩子气和稚气总会不知不觉地被温柔和沉稳代替，就和此刻这样。他甚至有点踌躇胆怯了，彼此的世界在这喧闹熙攘的酒吧里被隔离出了个乌托邦。热爱鲜血和硝烟的阿修罗此时安静慈悲得像佛陀采撷的莲花。他嘴巴踟蹰了会，终于在这飘着酒味、甜味和烟味的气氛里，在金智赫耳边小声地吐露心声。

“智赫啊……Bird啊……”  
“你能和我在一起吗。”  
想了想又补充了一句，“不是打架的那种！”

他这个角度只能看到一抹露出的脖子和毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“智赫啊，我喜欢你。”

朴俊英说完最后一句咬着嘴巴闭口安静了。而金智赫还是没给他回应。过了一会他感受到怀里人规律的呼吸和安静放松的身子，长叹一声认命地抱紧人，感慨自己这暗恋还要马拉松到猴年马月。想了一通还有点不满，戳了一下金智赫柔软的脸颊，结果还是露出了微笑。  
他又说了一句，这次确定对方听不见所以更加自然而温柔。

“智赫啊，我爱你。”

8

第二天醒来的时候，朴俊英一低头就能看见金智赫的发旋，一下觉得暗恋好像也没多难受。其实现在两个人身上味道也不是很美好，毕竟凌晨只换了个衣服（自己换了两人份）就睡成死猪。他们已经身处那栋刚买下的庄园，昨晚任劳任怨把醉倒的搭档背回来之后他也没多想随便选了间就睡下了。房间装潢是典型的欧式典雅，这大床甚至装饰着巴洛克式的雕花。对于他这对奢华高贵不感冒的青少年来说过于古朴严肃了。  
得和在熙哥要求重新装修啊，朴俊英心想，怎么弄和智赫商量下好了。  
由于忘了拉窗帘，英伦难得的大晴天日上三竿时明媚的阳光直接照在脸上暖和又刺眼。朴俊英低眼看了下埋在自己肩颈和枕头间的脑袋，用脸蹭了蹭，闻到了一点点草莓香波和酒吧染上的烟酒气。这种早晨安宁得有点不太科学。最终赖床的惰性被鸣叫抗议的肠胃打败，但是麻杆并不想自己一个人去吃早午餐，所以决定把窝成一团的金智赫也喊起来。

一开始动作还比较克制，之后看人装死就干脆大胆，朴俊英上手挠人痒痒，隔着被子拍打金智赫的屁股。被骚扰得不胜其烦的birdring发出一声鸟叫抓过枕头往朴俊英脑壳上拍下去，说话声音还带着宿醉的沙哑和黏糊：“你对男朋友就不能温柔点吗！”、

话音刚落两个人都僵直在原地。一副没反应过来的呆愣样。朴俊英现在的表情一定很傻缺，笑容卡一半有扩大的趋势又因为惊讶而显得僵硬乃至难以置信。金智赫意识到自己喊了什么也睡意全无。娃娃脸杀手看着自家搭档——刚刚自己亲口认证升级的男友——脸上傻乎乎的笑容，觉得好像也没那么害羞了，调侃道：“咋了昨晚告白那么认真，今天想反悔不认了吗？俊英。”

朴俊英像只撒欢的萨摩耶一把扑到金智赫身上把后者连着被子抱了个满怀，金智赫还没来得及抗议就被毫无章法的雨点式亲吻攻击搞得狼狈又甜蜜，他承受了会大型犬大喜过望的涂抹口水，感觉自己要被这窒息的喜悦淹没了，挣扎抽出自己手臂双手一夹固定住朴俊英作乱的脑袋，好气又好笑：“你就不能针对点亲吗？”

脸颊被新出炉的恋人挤压有点变形的王牌先生闪着圆滚滚的湿润眼睛，浓密的睫毛无害又诚恳：“口咦kin对吗”（可以亲嘴吗？）  
这直白的请求让金智赫小脸爆红，两个人距离极近鼻息都感觉的一清二楚，饲主看着懵懵黑乎乎的圆眼睛点点头。  
得到许可之后两个人反而动作更拘谨小心了，朴俊英吞了吞口水，金智赫抬眼看着其活动的喉结小声嘀咕：“我可没洗漱哦。”朴俊英听了噗呲一声，缓慢附身把自己嘴唇贴上了金智赫的。  
肢体接触两个人已经有过太多了，甚至接吻都不是第一次，这下嘴唇交叠却带来了一股从未有过的电流，让人酥酥麻麻。明明这已经是个再纯情不过的吻，两个情窦初开的未成年还是面红耳赤了。朴俊英恋恋不舍地分开，眨巴眨巴眼睛，可怜巴巴地得寸进尺：“能再亲一下吗？”金智赫耳根子滴血地瞪了一样，抓着朴俊英的肩膀仰头主动给了男朋友一个吻。这一来一往之后两个人都说不出话了，像俩只小动物一样面面相觑舔毛取暖。笑容是抑制不住的，不需要言语也能心意相通。

朴俊英突然想起来哪里不对劲：“所以智赫你昨晚是装睡的吗！”  
“……吵死了！”回答他的是掀起被子把自己裹成蚕蛹的可爱恋人。

 

9

两个人交往太水到渠成，在Spitfire中居然也没激起什么风浪，用Fury的话就是你俩没搞在一起才比较奇怪。王牌组合的如胶似漆给家族带来了更强的战斗力，而随着事务不断的增加，他们也不得不考虑增加人手，他们的火舌已经不满足于英国，而开始向大西洋的彼岸蔓延。就在此时他们失去了两元干将。  
Fissure去了美利坚西海岸的天使之城，Rascal选择投靠了Birdring教父所在的燃料之都，

双方分手的过程没有外界猜想的那么惨烈。没有激烈的争吵，更没用什么血海深仇的矛盾。只是雄鹰希望自己换一片凶险广袤的天空翱翔罢了。金智赫沉默地送行了自己多年的两位好友，看两人发下誓言许诺战斗机的羁绊永存，纵然内心千言万语可以劝说自己大度理解，然而分离摆在眼前他还是难以说服自己去轻松接受。Fissure瘦削的左手手臂上的家徽被抹去没多久，还泛着红肿，他拍了拍自己最疼爱的同年弟弟说等着请你吃IN&OUT。Rascal的告别更和平冷静，这曾经闪耀于一片天空的双子星面对彼此却哑口无言。金东俊挤了挤鼻子，也没挤出啥泪水，左手因为去纹身还在刺痛。他想说什么又最终选择了沉默，分道扬镳去往美国的不同城市。

 

因为战斗人员的减少，Birdring和Profit的负担变得更重了。尤其金智赫，他除了近身格斗和潜入暗杀之外还兼具了一项最耗神的职责，狙击手。也不是没有替代人选，然而Hooreg和profit这对搭档却有点磕磕绊绊。再热爱战斗，疲劳和枯燥也是不会骗人的。Fury和Woohyal好歹还能偶尔轮替。Nus总是任劳任怨地跟着他们善后，像只勤劳的蜜蜂，他看着因为高压而更加暴躁的Bdosin觉得愈发亚历山大，只得瑟瑟发抖和Closer 与Hagopeun互相取暖。

而偏偏是扩张版图的最关键时期，谁都不敢松懈。成年没多久的金智赫和离十八岁还差临门一脚的朴俊英，看着基本场场亲临的Gesture，咬咬牙把抱怨憋进了肚子。累成死狗基本沾床就睡的苦力情侣，基本没什么谈情说爱的空闲，只能把修罗场当游乐园来约会。

 

在LA他们吃了不少苦头，收获和折损五五开。在新组织站稳脚跟的Fissure给老朋友们上了一课，喷火战斗机的驾驶员戏耍了国际刑警，却在最后收获关头被黑吃黑了一顿。宰了人一顿之后，裴先生虚伪地请了一顿加州特产汉堡，英国来的韩国黑手党吃得肚子撑天，勉强压下了火气。然后往德克萨斯进发去完成下一单生意。

Birdring见到了许久未见的教父和好友，最近燃烧的宝蓝色火焰颜色有些暗淡，他对于自己不是雪中送炭反而雪上加霜而来难得的产生了愧疚心，下手温柔了不少。没影响到最后订单的金额，Gesture也就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。结束之后，Birdring和教父共享晚餐，许下了一个未来必将感恩的承诺，Larned先生拥抱可爱的孩子，没有深究这个承诺未来可否兑现，而是突然关心起教子的婚恋。

“你和新的搭档很般配。”Brandon微笑着，“你们会幸福的。”  
嗷，纵然地转星移，Seagull knows everything.

 

  
10

回到英国之后，一行人足足躺尸了三天，过劳之后爆睡的后果就是浑身酸痛。他们恨不得吃喝拉撒都能在床上解决。金智赫感觉自己手腕都因为承受了太密集的来复枪后坐力而几乎断裂。朴俊英也好不到哪去，他没缺席任何一场战斗，精力旺盛如profit都头昏脑涨，Fury和Gesture看到防具都想吐，后勤的白衣天使们还得处理密密麻麻的账目。只有技艺精湛的Material Doctor崔承泰，一落地就又宰客救死扶伤了。

在得到充足的休息之后，休假也就剩尾巴了。谈了快半年战场恋爱的某对小情侣才想起来是不是应该干点“正事”，正常的情侣应该做的事。  
金智赫打了三天主机游戏还在揉着、肩膀的时候才想起来，现在已经十一月过半了。

换句话说，朴俊英生日要到了。

金智赫的紧张感顿时把那点惰意冲散，手一抖把手柄都丢了。两天后就要成年的某人还哇哇大叫一声大喊智赫啊快右拐你在干嘛！他急急忙忙抓起手柄一通操作，最后也没免掉屏幕上俩角色又殉情的结局。

得说这俩也是很能见缝插针，工作的灰头土脸血肉横飞精疲力竭也不会忘了早晚各一个吻。眼看假期要在葛优躺里荒废，朴俊英挣扎着从床上起来拉起对象，准备出门约会。他看金智赫持续了一天的一脸欲言又止纠结样，就先擅自归因于恋人想要外出了，殊不知人家纠结的原因就是自己。

因为微妙的心情，连约会气氛都变得微妙了，朴俊英看金智赫一直观察街边商店橱窗，老试图发扬十二孝好男友风范掏卡进店包个场，实际上是在思考送什么礼物的金智赫每每被吓到然后拽住大型犬继续前行。

饶是朴俊英这种神经都发现对象的心不在焉了。当然他不认为是自己对金智赫失去了吸引力，但是还是可怜兮兮地卖惨：“智赫和我出来，眼睛都不多看看我吗？”  
何止眼里连心里都是profit的金智赫连忙解释安慰，挣扎了一下最后还是没把“我其实就是在想给你送什么成人礼物”说出口。朴俊英哪会真的对他生气不满，就算又疑惑不满看人皱着眉头烦恼又急切想解释的样也烟消云散了。竹竿人头狂魔飞快啄了一口恋人的眉间：“好啦，老皱眉头会长皱纹的，智赫和我在一起我就是最幸福的了，智赫是我的宝藏是神给的礼物嘛。”

被说得害臊的金智赫捂住朴俊英的小嘴巴，防止自家男友又放出什么让他羞愤的彩虹屁。而这情话让他灵机一动——

成人礼……成人……礼……成人……礼物。

天哪我怎么想到了这个！  
金智赫被自己这个尺度过大的想法羞耻得咬住嘴唇。感觉被忽视的犬科男友不满的伸出舌头，舔了下盖在自己嘴上的掌心，果不其然夺回了注意力。

“你是狗吗！”“汪汪汪！”  
而两个人的小推拉被不期而至的雨打断。

 

雨下的比想象的还凶猛。两个人眼看就要淋成落汤鸡，朴俊英咒骂英国这坏人好事的天气，一边脱下外套盖在金智赫头上，一边琢磨这得先去哪躲个雨干个衣服。不料金智赫拉着他的衣角问：

 

“你带身份证了吗？”

情侣酒店的前台很机车，出示了身份证之后还在怀疑他们是不是伪造证件，亚洲人的稚嫩面孔在这时候总是吃亏，虽然他们这个证件的确是假的。  
显然失去耐心的朴俊英耐着最后一丝脾气用两根指头捏断了钢笔，丢在柜台上的当最终通牒，终于换来了房卡。

俩只落汤鸡飞快进了房，眼神都不敢对上。一进房间金智赫就丢下一句“我先去洗澡！”就冲进了浴室。前一会还在气势汹汹的王牌先生被落在床上坐立难安。

这是那个意思吧！我没意会错吧！  
初高中连生理课都一并翘干净的朴俊英先生，对人体的了解仅限于从哪下手人死的快，而如何利用人体构造让人感受愉悦这技能了解甚少。他初恋就是金智赫，异性在他眼里基本没什么区别更别说同性。换句话说他除了打手枪以外也没更深入的性经验了。

现在学来得及吗？  
朴俊英开始在手机上飞快搜索相关资料，看完图文开始看视频教学，在他索然无味地点开第二个“教学”的时候，在浴室磨蹭半天的金智赫终于出来了。  
金智赫一开门就听到一声陌生的呻吟传来吓了一跳，看到仓皇抬头的朴俊英手上的手机就明白了怎么回事，被热气蒸得发粉的脸一下子变得通红。朴俊英生怕对象误会了啥，把手机一丢就跳起来张牙舞爪地解释：“不是啊智赫啊！智赫啊我就是学习一下没有反应的我朴俊英用眉毛发誓只对你有哪方面欲望智赫啊——”  
“好啦！”拿你眉毛发誓还不如别发，金智赫出声打断，深呼吸一口抛开羞耻心，拉开浴衣的领子，“那你要实践你的欲望吗？”

朴俊英捂着鼻子感觉鼻血都要喷出来了。

 

金智赫仰躺在大床上，腰被垫了起来所以他可以看到俯撑的朴俊英在自己腿间怎么作乱。他感觉自己就是在被开膛破肚任人料理的鱼，放在手边的水果机还在播放陌生人的性爱视频。他别过头不想再增加羞耻感。

 

朴俊英润滑剂挤太多了弄得满手都是，触碰到臀部的触感黏糊还有点冰，浪费的胶质和油脂都抹到臀肉和腿根上了。朴俊英发现自己手指进入得有点意外顺利，还没细想就听到金智赫蚊子叫一样的解释“我在浴室清理过了”。

 

朴俊英听了感觉自己鸡儿已经不是硬而是要炸了。他深呼吸克制自己直接掰着对象腿冲进去的冲动，沉稳得不像平时那个咋咋呼呼的毛头小子，依然照本宣科地手指探究恋人温暖潮湿的内部，没一会就按到了某个位置。鸟儿惊啼一声身体发抖。猎人明白自己找到要害了，认真地继续揉按刺激了几下，肚子上挨了软绵绵一脚丫子。

 

“笨蛋我都这么说了肯定是！”金智赫脸烧得更厉害了，甚至因为窘迫破音了一下，“肯定是可以了！”这一下彻底耗尽了羞耻心，他像一只鸵鸟把自己埋进了床褥。

 

朴俊英的脸也红得像个熟透螃蟹，两个初尝禁果的年轻人让气氛微妙又炙热，主人公失去言语，房间内的声响只剩下粗重的呼吸以及手机里发出的陌生人的喘息。

 

朴俊英抽出已经沾满液体的手指，把恋人摆弄过来正面自己，掰开金智赫富有弹性的臀肉，看着已经柔软微张的穴口，缓慢而坚定地挺了进去。被进入的人只发出断断续续的气音。金智赫捂着嘴，巴掌大的脸只在手指中漏出扑闪的眼睛。朴俊英也因为这远超幻想的包裹感紧致度而倒吸凉气，没了一半就没忍住开始活塞运动。可怜的承受者被不讲章法的突袭攻击，窄小的甬道就这么被开凿成了温柔乡。连根没入的时候，金智赫已经湿软得任人蹂躏了。

 

他俩颜色近乎一样的黑发在脖颈交织的时候摩擦。少年人抽条副作用导致过度纤细的肢体因为感官的刺激甚至微微发抖，而金智赫更显得狼狈些。他从未如此失去对自己身体的控制，他发现自己在承受无法预料的快乐和痛苦，他的身体因为别人的触摸而战栗，因为别人在耳边的吐息而欢愉，因为别人在身体内部的动作而呻吟喘息。金智赫听着朴俊英的喘息用仅剩的那点意志吐槽：明明被艹的是我，为什么他喘这么大声啊！  
他理应是要恐慌的，但是却因为这个别人是朴俊英而感到满足快乐。这种满足感充盈了大脑淹过理智，金智赫仅存的一丝神智勉强维持着让他不要叫的那么放浪。

 

“慢、嗯啊……俊英呜……”殊不知咿咿呀呀地小声叫唤只会让破坏王骨血里的施虐分子更加活跃。

朴俊英的自制力在冲撞中渐渐失效。身经百战的杀手柔韧度让人安心，单薄的腰肢一只手就能抓握着固定，承受越来越凶猛的攻势。修罗道上势不可挡的天子在云雨中依然驰骋。金智赫的腿根已经被拉伸得发酸，而这点酸痛在纷至沓来的汹涌刺激中反倒成了催情剂。最终他牙关失守地呻吟出声，清脆的哭腔和尖叫把朴俊英最后那点良心给放飞了，只留下兽欲叫嚣。

 

我在操我的人。  
这一刻金智赫不再是让人闻风丧胆的娃娃脸杀手，也不是冷静优雅的冰山美人，他被我破开了外壳，四肢纤瘦肌理细嫩，内里柔软又滚烫，纤细的脖子被拉长汲取着空气。他只是属于我的鸟儿，他只属于我，他属于我。

 

金智赫在欲海挣扎，野猫一样抓挠朴俊英薄又平的背，最后在急促的一声尖叫中释放。猛然绞紧的肉穴让朴俊英也随后交代了。

两人第一次打架爽的像做爱，第一次做爱累得像打架。两片单薄的叶子叠在一块喘气。恢复极快的朴俊英亲吻啃咬金智赫汗津津的脖子和锁骨，退出来把人翻过去。低头一看金智赫腿间被晃出来的乳白色半透明液体，才想起来自己没带套。

 

要不以后也都不带了……？  
朴俊英低头亲吻金智赫的脊背，犬科动物一样舔着蝴蝶骨中央的家徽纹身，漂亮的纹理颜色在这位置给他一种金智赫长出翅膀的幻想。

 

在我这也是插翅难飞。  
朴俊英洋洋得意地在人家身上盖章宣誓产权所有，从发颤里缓过神的金智赫好气又好笑地侧过脑袋示意人过来接吻。朴俊英乐意地把人捞起来往脸上糊口水。金智赫闻着草莓味牙膏的味道无可奈何。

“生日快乐，俊英。”金智赫这强装淡定的表情朴俊英也爱得要死，金智赫纤细漂亮的手指抚摸上朴俊英小腹上的纹身——那里有他第二次见面就留下的疤痕，现今已经被天蓝色盖过了，“这个礼物满意吗。”

 

“满意地要死了！”朴俊英才反应过来这俩天金智赫不对劲的原因，喜笑颜开地亲吻恋人的眼睛，手却不规矩地又探了下去。机警的娃娃脸大小姐刚要反应就被又掀回到床上掰开了大腿，开始了下一轮被耕耘。

 

金智赫给的，对朴俊英来说从来都是最好的。

 

11

 

两个人淫雨缠绵了一整天，青少年初尝禁果又使不完的好奇心与热情，何况这还是两个体力非人类的杀人机器，乐得探索人体的奥妙。等两个人出酒店已经是第二天的傍晚了。出门结算还是那个前台，人用见鬼的表情看着朴俊英，已经腿软站不住的金智赫被打横抱走出来所以干脆装死。

回到基地后，两个人得到了欢乐的庆生派对的迎接。狗鼻子的Fury嗅到俩人身上陌生的味道，嫌弃地捏着鼻子躲远了。伟大的Susie Kim女士指挥黑手党的头头们把房子装扮得喜气洋洋。“还得连着Fury的生日一起庆祝呢!”

母亲对孩子的爱总是无私又细致的。朴俊英拆礼物发现还有几盒杜蕾斯就心领神会，心想可惜了排不上用场，转念一想还是拆了几个塞进口袋，要是在外头兴致上来了总不能让老婆一肚子精液去杀人。发现朴俊英小动作的金智赫翻个白眼砸了个枕头过去。

当然食髓知味的年轻人日后的用量也证明了Susie的深谋远虑。金钟硕在做账时还得在日用品里加上一笔“生理开支”。爱情事业双丰收的天子巴不得日日宣淫不早朝。

可惜，当你春风得意的时候，上帝往往要对着干给你添点麻烦。

 

风雨来得猝不及防。

他们和Rascal突然断了联络、甚至海鸥先生都不知其下落。而在美国执行任务顺便追查Rascal下落的金智赫，受了重伤，右肩膀被贯穿的那一枪和手腕的骨折差点断送了这个天才的未来。

 

要不是God sense让Birdring感知到危险闪躲了一下，那颗子弹贯穿的就不是肩胛骨而是心脏了。

 

Profit第一次失去了掌控战局的自信。视野外的狙击手毁灭性的一枪不仅击倒了Birdring，也让无往不利的紫薇星尝到了唯一一次崩溃。从那之后朴俊英也不再相信什么恋人倒在眼前然后主角爆种的情节——连拥抱所爱的手都是颤抖的，怎么可能握得稳枪呢？

 

损失了一翼的战斗机败退回英，直升机上连续数小时的手术耗干了Bdosin的体力，但是也守住了家族的希望。崔承泰用尽解数终于保下了他重要的弟弟，以及他的手。

 

杀人多于救人的名医摊在椅子上，看着朴俊英抓着金智赫完好的那边手闭着眼不知道向哪方天神祈祷。他叹了口气，把到嘴的吐槽憋了回去。纵然因为眼睁睁看着另一半倒下而大失水准，朴俊英仍然是最出色的屠夫，狼狈归狼狈地杀出重围，撕开围剿线带领人马登机。

 

我们这种人哪方神仙会保佑啊。

 

崔承泰的乌鸦嘴不张开也灵验。  
战力大损的喷火机差点沦为洒水车。他们只得选择暂避锋芒，然后送别了又一批老友。那也是家族最为艰难的一段时光，盛极的气焰被淹没，天蓝火橙色在风雨飘摇里显得暗淡，隆隆作响的战斗机引擎也日渐疲惫不堪。爆发过内讧争执分裂，最后又在妥协和忏悔里重新趋同。

 

分离和挫败不管是对于独木难支又挂忧爱人的朴俊英、焦虑不安却还要在下属面前保持镇定的洪在熙、越发沉默寡言的金俊浩、高压下辗转难眠的金钟硕、在暴怒中收敛脾气的崔承泰来说都太好过，而金智赫可能是最惨烈的那个。因为自己的负伤让家族大乱，迟迟不能归队的急躁和对自己能否找回状态的恐慌迷茫压迫着这瘦小的躯体。他开始连续性的失眠，焦躁，在复健器材中咬牙流汗一言不发，面对累死累活倒头就睡的枕边人也选择了闭嘴，然后安静地抱住朴俊英的手臂睁着眼睛一夜未眠。

 

朴俊英从崔承泰那拿到褪黑素的时候是迷茫的，听到兄长嘱咐自己给金智赫之后，迷茫变为了愤怒。他急冲冲回卧室找金智赫，对方看着破门而入的自己似乎受到了点惊吓而瞪大了眼。那一瞬间怒火又被浇灭，朴俊英从磨牙的狼变回楚楚可怜的北极兔，磨磨蹭蹭过去讨拥抱。

 

拥抱的姿势让双方都看不到彼此的表情，但是想也知道都不太好看。怀抱着人都觉得硌得慌，金智赫瞥见朴俊英手上的药瓶咬着嘴不知道该说什么。他感到有些难过，他们彼此间不应该出现这种失语的难堪境况。他们应该是无话不谈的，不需言语就能互通心意的。

 

“对不起。”  
金智赫听到朴俊英在自己肩膀上传出闷闷的声音。他拍拍朴俊英的后背，发现自己的拍档在这段时间似乎更瘦削了，但是肩膀变宽，身高也抽了条，朴俊英的青春期似乎永无止境，他应该就是那个永无岛的彼得潘。

 

金智赫用恢复了个大概的右手抚摸朴俊英的蘑菇头，把玩层次不齐的发尾。他不打算回应这道歉，因为谁都没有错。

“我想染头发。”  
他没头没脑地冒了一句。

 

“诶？”

 

“就金色好了。”金智赫推开一脸懵逼的大型犬，看着萨摩耶湿润的黑眼睛下令，“去找Mateus去买染发剂。”

 

“啊不、智赫你为什么突然想染发啊！”被推出门的朴俊英不死心地发问。

“额，就当转运？”

 

自怨自艾到让向日葵都枯萎可不是金智赫的取向。既然要振作起来那可能需要点新气象。

不过金发在打架的时候会不会太显眼呢……？  
又独自一人在房间的娃娃脸杀手考虑起业务方面的事。

 

12

兴许是Birdring的一头金发真的有效果，蛰伏许久的空战军的呼啸声渐渐重新轰鸣在天际。Birdring的手其实也算不上完全康复，只是这状况和他的内心不容许他在安静窝在伦敦庄园里休养生息了。在工作强度上有点自虐倾向的他不太在意，朴俊英倒是紧张的要死，自己一揉肩膀就大喊Bdosin来看，把暴力医生烦的总赏爆栗。  
但总归是一切在回归正途。

 

在花了一番功夫重新找回节奏和配合之后，这只骁勇善战的尖刀又卷土重来，这一次他们不再犹豫大意，势如破竹无人能挡。天使之城的英勇战士们这一回没能阻止鞑靼的脚步，过去只为利益的雄狮今次为了荣耀而咆哮，吼声穿过大西洋，横跨过北美大陆，震荡到了东海岸的纸醉金迷之都。

 

他们终于在自由女神的庇佑之处，占领了世界的巅峰。

最后一战的对手里有那个一度击坠伦敦雄鹰的狙击手。那位金俊浩的旧识和金智赫有很多无关紧要的相似点，而这些在朴俊英眼里都是资料上无关紧要的部分。他只记得出发前和金智赫接的吻。

金发的娃娃脸杀手显得更像西洋人印象里的天使，只是这位天使不引领人叩开天堂之门，而是推人掉下黄泉河。他的嘴唇因为自己的亲吻艳丽得像庄园里丛生的玫瑰：“俊英啊，你这次要是人头比我多，我就给你点奖励。”

 

火力全开的spitfire既是最坚固的盾也拥有最锋利的矛。兴致高涨的朴俊英的疯劲席卷了战场，金智赫冷酷无情的子弹贯穿敌防。而最后彻底震慑世界的，是世界最强战斗机器留下的那波都市传说的五杀。彻底终结战况，奠定地位的朴俊英甚至遗憾没有留下个摄像头来记录自己的骁勇，但是这点不愉快和即将得到奖赏比轻如鸿毛。

 

君子一言，驷马难追。

金智赫把朴俊英堵在墙上，娇小的杀手没使什么力气，与其说是壁咚还不如说整个人靠在男友身上。朴俊英生怕自己的小鸟滑倒连忙伸手架住人，怀里的鸟儿仰头，露出漂亮的脖颈，因为害羞肤色泛着粉红，一副天真浪漫的神态却吐露旖旎露骨的言语。  
“俊英啊，要试试用嘴吗？”

朴俊英瞬间整个头充血，舌头都不利索了：“智赫啊……你这……哎？等等——”金智赫也并不打算得到他的许可，直接簌的一下从他臂弯溜了下去，然后飞快地解掉裤腰带把那根无数次在自己身体里进出的物什摸了出来。几乎在金智赫的手指触碰到腰带的瞬间，朴俊英就起了反应。在情事上过分直白的娃娃脸杀手显然很满意自己对男友的吸引力，照顾过无数枪支弹药的灵巧双手伺候了几下这最宝贵的枪，接着伸出舌头就舔舐了上去。  
“智赫你停下我tm——”最后残存的一点理智在低头看的时候也烧却了。金智赫长且根根分明的睫毛都触碰到了自己的兄弟，然后抬眼挑衅，向上游移，最后停在小腹的那块家徽纹身上，探出舌尖舔舐了一下。

朴俊英倒吸一口凉气，他干脆利索放弃那点温柔谨慎，送上门的美餐他这个饕鬄没有拒绝的道理。他欣赏那张形状完美精致的嘴张开来艰难地伺候自己的小老弟，因为型号不匹配也并没有完全包裹成功。金智赫皱着眉头用手扶着还在不断彰显优越膨胀系数的凶器，内心开始后悔自己的提议超过能力。朴俊英一眼看穿他的小心思：“Bird说到能做到吗？在这里放弃也是可以的哦。”

 

金智赫最受不得这种激将，回应道“你等着爽死就行。”然后费尽张大嘴把朴俊英的性器含了进去，他小心地防止牙齿磕到脆弱又坚硬的阴茎，让这滚烫的物事往自己的口腔深处送，很快就抵到了喉口。咽喉反射性的收缩让两个人都不大好受，金智赫是憋的朴俊英是爽的。朴俊英感觉到自己的性器被温暖湿热的空间包裹，喉口和唇舌无规则的动作让他恨不得按住金发的小脑袋抽送，而克制兽欲的一丝怜香惜玉的心使他只是把手指插在稻草一样干燥的发丝里。

 

抹掉唇边因为努力工作而残留的津液，他把修长纤细的手指探入金智赫微张的嘴，撬开  
贝齿揉按舌头，跪坐的人纵许了会搭档玩弄自己的口腔，感觉唾液要过度充溢时合上了嘴，反客为主地用唇齿厮磨。两人都沉默，空气里只有晦涩的水声。

 

朴俊英平日明亮的眸子此时闪着露骨的情欲，他吞咽口水，不应期短得离谱的下体又开始蓄势待发。

“去床上再做一次吧。”

两个拉拉扯扯到床上时已经衣裳尽褪了，金智赫把朴俊英按在床上，张开腿跨坐在朴俊英的胯骨，纤细的手臂挂在人肩膀上像向阳的槲寄生。他们交换了一会亲吻，朴俊英吻着金智赫发黑的发根和稻草色的头发，手轻车熟路地盲开床头抽屉掏出管润滑剂。

“还是草莓味的。”朴俊英语气轻巧，拉过金智赫的手，往人手指和手掌上奢侈地挤了半管，都从指缝中滴落，打在自己的胸膛和金智赫的大腿上。

 

“拓张给我看。”

 

金智赫身体一抖，酥麻感从尾椎直达天灵盖。他咬着下唇往身后探去，另一只手扶着朴俊英的肩膀。他的小太阳成长茁壮，肩膀拉宽身高抽条，肌体上附上单薄的肌肉。而他比谁都知道这看似瘦弱的躯体含有怎样的力量。这种反差让他骄傲也让他着迷，甚至偶尔有抛开矜持和自我防护去依凭的冲动。

 

他紧实的感觉不到脂肪的大腿被恋人同样细瘦的腿卡主，指节探入自己身体的触感陌生又熟悉。他双手触碰过数不清的人，相当一部分因为这接触而命丧黄泉，他不是没自己准备过——甚至他的第一次都是自己先弄好了躺床上等艹的。  
可是自己大开双腿在朴俊英注视下自亵还是太超过了。

 

他在床事上总是不知不觉地被朴俊英牵着鼻子走，不管前面他再主动再掌握主导权也会沦到被干得神志不清哭喊嘶哑的地步。随着指节进出肠道越来越顺利，金智赫抓回了些傲慢。

“努力点啊……”BIRDRING恢复的自信从战场上延续到床榻，他缓慢地抽出在自己身体里作乱的手指，上面已经沾染了润滑剂以外的液体，跪立磨蹭过来，用这幅纤细到甚至干瘪的身躯上唯一还带点圆润的臀部摩擦到了Profit的性器，带着细小疤痕和茧子的漂亮手指把这和主人秀丽脸庞极度不服的凶恶东西对准了已经拓张柔软的穴口，继续开口挑衅，“俊英欧巴啊!——”

 

他的余裕没有维持到最后，朴俊英抓住他的腰快准狠地按了下去。滚烫的阴茎烙铁一样捅入金智赫的体内，逼得他尾音瞬间拔高，调情的撒娇变调成了一声猫一样的尖叫。但是行凶者没有遗漏自找死路的雀鸟刚才的挑逗话语，朴俊英搂着因为突然进攻而软塌下去的恋人，清亮的少年音因为情欲而染上了沙哑：“智赫刚才叫我什么？”

 

在床上也不服输的Birdring纵使身体和嗓子都打颤也要把作死贯彻到底，“俊英欧……巴……呜！”他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼下身又突然作怪的profit，“呀！”但是因为酥软的音调褪去了威胁的意味，只剩下幼猫嗷叫的相似感。

 

朴俊英这么久了没敢告诉金智赫，自己相当喜欢他瞪眼的样子，猫眼睁得滚圆迸发赤裸裸的情绪，把平日对他人冷漠的表象都剥离一干二净，漂亮的双眼里只装下自己一个人。这种滋味只有朴俊英能乐在其中，是他专享的美景。他就着这怀抱姿势看向金智赫肩胛骨上的伤疤，一度折翅的鸟儿终究属于蔚蓝无忌的天空。而也只属于自己。同样的，美丽的杀手在床褥辗转的影子、因为极乐而鸣泣的声音、直白放浪正面情欲的沉浸神态，都只属于他。

就像现在这样，在床上总是过于敏感又柔顺的灵鹊泼辣得像只小野猫，嗷嗷叫撒娇却不收起尖利的爪牙，明明腰肢都开始发软却还是倔强得起伏摆动，好一副销骨的媚态。

朴俊英判定对象已经逞强够了，把人掀翻按到开始耕耘工作，被犁的地捂着嘴发出闷哼，眼角红润一片已经有了湿意。干瘦的四肢像缠绕的枯藤，肌理相依相亲，贴紧的胸膛单薄到能感受到皮下嶙峋的肋骨和蓬勃的心脏。

 

这还不够。  
他故意在金智赫耳边喘息，本以为会得到更热烈的反应，不料已经习惯他这把戏的金智赫转头瞥了一眼并没多做回应。没取得预期战果的机灵鬼又开动脑筋，终于让他灵机一动。

他抓拿起恋人纤细有力的腿环绕上自己的腰，用万圣节讨糖果的孩童一样天真的语调轻快呼唤：“哥”。

猛地收缩的销魂处差点让朴俊英精关失守，他没料想到一个hiong就能起这么大波澜。低头一看金智赫已经颤抖着释放了。

金智赫强撑的盔甲尽数缴械，他也不知道为什么这么个音节会让他如此敏感，听到的刹那他大脑一片白光，尖叫一声攀上高潮。

抓到命门的朴俊英一边加大力气一边凑在金智赫耳边继续喊着“哥”，还在不应期就被迫承欢的金智赫试图用酥软的手臂阻止精力过剩的恋人。但是一张嘴就只剩下喘息和呻吟得不成句的音节。

“等、恩啊……呜俊y啊……”

朴俊英舔掉金智赫眼角掺出的泪水心满意足地把这个新发现的性癖列入第一优先级。日后也百试不爽。

 

13

——干他喵的洪在熙！

正在英雄救美的教父因为两位王牌的隔空的咒骂而打了个喷嚏。

而爆粗口的两位主人公也没闲着。朴俊英手中左轮的最后一颗子弹也用完了，他正摩拳擦掌要赤手空拳肉搏解决最后几个抵抗分子，就眼睁睁看着天边有条不紊地飞来几个子弹，颗颗致命地送别了这几个抵抗人士。

 

茫然的朴俊英翻过还没瞑目的横尸，看到子弹上的自家家纹就意识到这快准狠的狙击是出自谁之手。他顿时顾不上身后还在哇哇叫的负伤下属拔腿就跑，凭直觉往一栋建筑物那跑去。

 

他果然在巷子口看到了金智赫。  
装扮考究的娇小杀手和背上的箱子有点违和，常人可能以为那里头装的什么乐器，实际上只是比较特殊的工作道具罢了。他的大小姐好不掩饰内心的不满烦躁：“太慢了！”

“呜……”

Birdring仿佛都看到Profit脑壳上具现化的低垂狗耳朵，叹了一口气解下围巾往人脸上糊，别扭地擦掉他脸上的血迹：“脏死了，走啦上车回城区，我位子还留着。”

然后就把围巾留给男友迈开脚步，朴俊英马上屁颠屁颠地跟上。但是内心还有些忐忑的朴俊英又在思考着怎么平息这无妄之灾导致心爱对象的怒火。

 

“智赫你等下！”  
金智赫疑惑地回头，看着朴俊英转头就往反方向跑，奔跑了一段距离之后转身过来大喊大叫。

 

“金智赫！”  
朴俊英手做了喇叭形状尖叫着喊，“你——听得到吗！”

金智赫也手放嘴边，像个小学生一样喊回去。  
“你要——说什么——”

朴俊英往前迈了几步。  
“我要说——”  
Profit大笑着呐喊。

 

“我爱你！”

 

朴俊英傻眼了，他看着抢了自己台词的金智赫笑得像偷了腥的猫，慢慢悠悠揣着口袋向自己走来。他迈开腿奔跑，凉风吹散了他身上的血腥味。他冲了过去一把抱起自己的命中注定，回馈一个带着草莓味的吻。

“我也爱你！”

他们并非善男信女，干的事情走过的路足以让他们百年后堕入阿鼻地狱。甚至这一期一会的恋爱都烙着索多玛的诅咒。朴俊英和金智赫是最锋利的尖刀，也是彼此最柔软的依靠；是名震世界的人形武器，也只是懒洋洋会一起在清晨阳光中赖床然后交换早安吻的小情侣；手上沾染过数不尽人的鲜血，也小心翼翼地摘过玫瑰花送给心爱的人。

此刻的两人正在亲吻一生所爱，硝烟血景为他们加冕过荣耀也带来了悲欢离合都被洗涤得远离。

你是草莓糖、蜂蜜果酱、棉花糖味道的烟圈，是一切让我着迷的美好事物的集合体。是我的一生所爱。

 

后记

首先得说个SRY我这篇拖了好久，感谢被我抓着逼逼叨的各位老师。在北极圈磕cp路上有各位真的很温暖又幸运。这篇MAFIA的雏形蓝本其实构筑的很早，有心人挖坟可能就能扒到遗址，但是在真的动笔的时候人设到剧情都变动的挺厉害的hhhhh  
构想了很多但是写出来因为笔力不精而写成散乱的流水账了，这点上挺对不起各位的_(:з)∠)_ 2018年也不知不觉到了尾巴。这一年糊机经历了很多也收获了很多。而我最大的收获之一就是爱上了这群小伙子。抛开磕cp，这群小朋友就足够闪闪发光让我敬佩了。尤其是朴俊英小朋友，啊，现在韩国年龄20了，不能叫小朋友了，但是先生要留给特别的人叫所以我就不这么称呼了。一个人能永远保持笑容本身就让我敬佩了，何况这笑容永远发自内心。这大概也是金智赫特别喜欢他的一个原因吧。

这篇里头其实藏了蛮多梗。破费生日的双向告白，薛定谔的白月光，糊机的伦敦行，一句话带过的几个薛定谔的cp，我也就不一一都列出来了，因为很多都没展开囫囵吞枣过去没有细写……时间线上做了点改动，没有完全按照现实顺序走，不过讲的这些可能也不会有人发现_(:з)∠)_

原定计划里头鸟受伤那段写了3k，想了想我只是个傻白甜玩家就别在生日搞虐虐了，就删减的差不多就留了个梗概。

7、13章的情节和月光硝烟承接。不看也不影响阅读，但是有兴趣的可以赏脸瞄一眼。


End file.
